24fandomcom-20200223-history
Day 5: 5:00pm-6:00pm
| code = 5AFF11 | author = Nicole Ranadive | director = Jon Cassar }} Jack Bauer interrogates Henderson's wife, Lynn tries to get his keycard back as terrorists plan to release the nerve gas in a hospital. Tony wakes up and asks about Michelle's fate. Meanwhile the First Lady tries to avoid the President. Episode guide * talks with Audrey Raines who informs him that Omicron International made the Sentox for the military. At Jack's request, she confirms that Christopher Henderson works for Omicron, and he tells her Henderson worked for CTU and was the one who recruited him, before things ended badly between them. When Jack confronts Henderson at his office, he takes him to a bunker in the company, where he shows Jack information on Omicron's Sentox program. However, Henderson deceivingly leaves Jack trapped in the bunker with a bomb. On his way out, he calls an associate to assure her that CTU doesn't have enough information to hurt them, and that Bauer will be dead in a minute. Inside the bunker, Jack uses the bomb to blow the door open, while he hides under the floor. * At , Chloe O'Brian tells Lynn McGill of a possible attack on President Yuri Suvarov's motorcade. McGill ignores her warning and angrily says that the Sentox is still top priority, and he won't have anyone working on false threats. As a result, Audrey convinces Curtis Manning to invoke Section 112 since she believes McGill is mentally unfit to run CTU. Curtis then has McGill placed in a holding cell. * is informed by Mike Novick that his wife Martha is riding in the Suvarov's motorcade. Charles calls Martha and tries to convince her of getting out of the limousine, arguing that he has to allow the terrorists to attack the motorcade, or they'll release more nerve gas. When the motorcade is attacked, Aaron Pierce calls for backup. Although several Secret Service agents are killed, Pierce manages to gun down the last attackers. With Suvarov still alive, Vladimir Bierko calls President Logan and tells him that if Russia isn't going to pay with the life of its president, then its new ally, the United States, will pay with the lives of its citizens. lies to Tony about Michelle]] At CTU Los Angeles, Director Bill Buchanan is at the medical clinic, where Dr. Besson updates him about former agent Tony Almeida. Tony had been unconscious for several hours following a car bomb attack that killed his wife, former agent Michelle Dessler. Dr. Besson simply refuses to let Buchanan inform Tony that Michelle is dead, on account of the severe trauma he suffered and the possible vascular damage that might occur if he's told too early. Disturbed, Buchanan goes to Tony and sends a nurse out for privacy. There, he lies to Almeida about Michelle, implying that she is still alive, and informs him about the events leading up to the car bomb. Bill confirms that Jack Bauer has been unharmed, and that the attempt to frame him for David Palmer's assassination failed. But Tony demands to speak to Jack, and Bill promises to let Michelle know he is alive. On the street where the Russian motorcade was attacked by Dawn Brigade separatists, President Yuri Suvarov speaks to a compatriot back home over his cell, and then embraces his distraught wife, Anya. Looking on, First Lady Martha Logan is horrified that her husband, President Charles Logan, did nothing to stop the separatist attack, which he had known about beforehand. Bloodied Secret Service agent Aaron Pierce listens to her, dumbfounded at first, and doubtful as she reveals more details. A large Navy helicopter comes to pick her up. In a bare industrial building, Vladimir Bierko supervises his technicians, who are working to rig and arm the Sentox nerve gas dispersal containers. He approaches one specifically, Viktor Grigorin, and asks when he will be ready. Viktor replies that he will leave in a few minutes after his work on the arming mechanism. Bierko reminds him to optimize the dispersal power of the canister, to make it appear as if Viktor's destination is one of their primary targets. Viktor assures him. As separatists work around him with the gas canisters, Bierko then calls another one of his men, Ostroff, and asks if he has the key card yet. Ostroff says he will have it soon as he drives on the road. Bierko emphasizes the importance of the card: Viktor will be using his canister in a diversion, but the real target will be Ostroff's. Bierko orders Ostroff to call him when he gets the card. Ostroff immediately calls Dwayne Thompkins, who is with his girlfriend Jenny McGill. Dwayne is using Lynn McGill's key card to make lines of cocaine. Dwayne demands his money, and the terrorist says he has it with him. Jenny tells him to be careful with the drug, since that is all they have left, but he slaps her hand as she reaches over to it. He promises her that the payment Ostroff is bringing will enable them to buy much, much more. At the Presidential Retreat, Mike Novick gets off the phone and promptly tells President Logan that Martha and the Suvarovs have been treated. Logan does not know what to say to his wife, and becomes angry with himself that he gave in to terrorists. Mike tries to reassure him, but with little luck, so he interrupts and changes the topic: the President must now focus on the imminent nerve gas threat on American soil. So, Logan asks if CTU has any leads or if they're "waiting for the other shoe to drop", and Mike tells him they are currently investigating the motorcade attack. At CTU LA, Curtis Manning tells Buchanan that the corpses of the dead motorcade attackers are being airlifted to the morgue and will arrive soon. Curtis will report what he finds on the bodies. Audrey Raines gets a call from Jack at Omicron International, and puts him on speaker. Jack learns from Audrey that Bill has been reinstated, and Lynn was relieved of duty. Once on speaker, Jack tells CTU that Christopher Henderson was responsible for setting up the deal which resulted in the terrorists buying the gas in the first place. He states that Henderson blew up the bunker where the Sentox was developed in an effort to kill him; the data is all lost, and Henderson is at large. Jack asks for Chloe O'Brian, who has hacked into Henderson's computer. She has found that he is moving computer data from his office to 5714 Tarrowood Drive, Toluca Lake. Jack realizes that this is Henderson's home address. Bill wants to send a TAC team to the house, but Jack claims that Henderson, who is familiar, with CTU, will detect their arrival. Since Henderson thinks Jack is dead, Bauer could walk up to his front door unnoticed, so it is decided that he will go alone first. As Henderson drives away from Omicron, he calls a private Buenos Aires bank number, and asks for after-hours access to his safety deposit box. At the CTU morgue, Curtis is among the separatists' corpses, and calls for notify Bill that a ventilation schematic was found on one of the bodies. They deduce that it is the next target, and Bill plans to put Chloe and Edgar Stiles on the task of finding out what building it is. The strike could happen in the next hour, given a time stamp on the paper. Bill tells Chloe and Audrey. Back in the clinic, Dr. Besson enters Tony's room. When asked, the doctor says he knows nothing new about Michelle's condition. Tony eyes him suspiciously, and when Besson is gone, he removes his breathing and IV tubes, and grimaces as he climbs out of bed. Tony waddles to a door, peers out its window, and then removes his bandage in a mirror, surprised at the burn on the side of his face. He goes to a computer just after a nurse leaves, and looks up Michelle's status on it. Buchanan and Dr. Besson see him, and move to stop him, but Tony shoves the doctor away twice. The word "DECEASED" in red letters appears abruptly on the screen, as do pictures of his car in flames and his wife's body. In this manner Tony learns of his wife's death, and he drops to the ground miserably. He is hoisted off the ground, but his eyes remain on the computer screen as he weeps Michelle's name. The Navy helicopter lands in a field near the Presidential Retreat. As President Logan looks on, Martha and the Suvarov couple exit, surrounded by Armed Servicemen and Secret Service agents. Charles goes over to Martha, apologizing, but she doesn't want him to even touch her. She is stunned that he didn't stand up to the separatists. Martha, holding herself in a blanket, walks off. The Suvarovs approach, and Logan expresses his happiness that they are safe, and also his embarrassment that such an attack could occur in the US. Aaron Pierce eyes the President, and Anya says it was awful. Yuri sends her away for a moment with a kiss on the forehead. The two Presidents walk together. They both know the attackers were part of the same group that took Ontario Airport hostage, and Logan informs Suvarov that now the group has possession of military grade nerve gas. Suvarov demands to know how long Logan knew about this, so Logan lies and says he just learned of it. Charles presses Yuri to cooperate within the bounds of the anti-terrorism treaty they signed a few hours earlier, and Yuri relents, but with a certain tone in his voice. Yuri then says that Martha's behavior was troubling him: she acted strangely, before the motorcade attack, and this seems to have aroused his suspicion. Logan dismisses it by alluding to her poor mental state: she suffers from depression and anxiety problems. Yuri expresses his remorse about her health, but then very abruptly walks off, shocking Charles. Buchanan walks into a holding cell in CTU, where Lynn McGill is waiting. Lynn asks when he will be allowed to leave, so Bill tells him that it won't be any time soon since division is reviewing his case. Even though Lynn realizes he was unfair to Bill and everybody else earlier, he still asks for a favor: a phone call. Bill thinks Lynn is trying to call in favors to have him released, but Lynn is embarrassed and assures him this is not the case. It's Lynn's sister, and she needs some help, so Buchanan tells the guard Harry Swinton to get Lynn a phone and some privacy. Lynn thanks Bill, and Harry when he's given the phone. Jenny answers her brother's call. Lynn tells her she can keep all the money, but that she should return his key card as a personal favor. He needs it, and it is useless to her, and he insists. She goes to retrieve the card, but Dwayne tells her to stop: someone is going to buy it from him for $20,000. President Charles Logan quickly makes his way to a room, but Evelyn Martin stops him before he can cross the threshold. She informs him that Martha doesn't want anyone to enter, the President especially. He tells Evelyn to inform Martha that he wants to talk, and leaves. Evelyn walks over to Martha, who would like to speak to Aaron Pierce. Edgar has determined the location represented by the schematics which Curtis found: Tyler Memorial Hospital. Chloe lets Bill know, and he quickly calls the hospital. At Tyler Memorial, Bierko's man Viktor Grigorin is near the corpse of a hospital orderly in a closet. Viktor is wearing the dead man's clothes, and places a nerve gas canister beneath a gurney. He goes out into the hospital with the gas hidden from view. Jack is out of breath in a suburb, and reports to Audrey quietly that he's outside Henderson's house. She tells him about the planned attack on the hospital. He makes his way around the property, sees Miriam Henderson through a window, and tells Audrey that Christopher isn't home yet. Curtis Manning and a TAC team are moving to the Tyler Memorial in a van. Curtis is put through to Tom Wegman, the chief security officer at the hospital. Curtis updates Wegman, telling him that the nerve gas will likely be released into a ventilation shaft in the sub-basement. Wegman says it might take an hour or two to evacuate the building since many patients need assistance, but Curtis reminds him that the gas will kill everyone who isn't escorted out. They end the call, and Wegman anxiously looks around for anyone suspicious. At Henderson's house, Jack Bauer creeps up into the kitchen where Miriam is washing vegetables. He says "hello, Miriam" in a monotone voice, and she turns and expresses a mixture of shock, disbelief, and worry. With his pistol visible, he asks where Christopher is but she does not know. He presses for details and raises his voice, but she is clueless and frightened (she thought Jack was dead since the close of Day 4). He asks for his computer, but Miriam demands to know why Jack is doing this. He points his weapon and finally tells her that Christopher developed and sold Sentox to terrorists. She instinctively eyes Christopher's computer, so Jack escorts her into the room. Miriam denies that her husband could have done the deeds of which Jack is accusing him, but Jack makes her sit on the couch. She finally tells him that he does not need his pistol; Jack relents and holsters it. He begins typing on Christopher's computer, and tells Chloe over his radio that he needs help accessing his files. Sent by Evelyn, Agent Pierce knocks at the First Lady's room at the Presidential Retreat. Martha is happy to see him, and expresses her thanks for the action he took in saving her and the Suvarovs from the Russian separatists. The country is lucky to have men like him, she says, and so is she. Martha holds his hand, standing close to him. Their moment is suddenly interrupted by a man's voice, addressing Martha. Aaron and Martha look like deer caught in headlights. It is Mike Novick, who asks Aaron to leave. Concerned, Mike tells the First Lady that the President has been asking for her. She coldly replies that she does not want to see Charles, and does not care what Mike conveys to the President. As Novick leaves, Aaron calls him and says that nothing happened in there. Mike simply turns and harshly says "whatever didn't happen, make sure it doesn't happen again." ]] The mass evacuation of patients from Tyler Memorial Hospital is underway. Curtis Manning arrives with the CTU TAC team. After he gives orders to field agents Barnes and Witt, he is approached by Tom Wegman. Wegman updates him that the building is now closely guarded, but 26 patients, including seven infants, cannot be moved from the intensive care unit. Curtis, Wegman, and the TAC team split up. Nearby, Viktor is troubled that there is an evacuation; all of his targets are fleeing. He calls Bierko, who locates a point for the gas that is likely unguarded. Viktor sounds harried, but Bierko informs him that he is needed to accomplish this task, even if he won't escape. Viktor, still worried, responds by saying that he will not fail Bierko. Audrey and the Department of Defense have just received a name from Russian intelligence: Vladimir Bierko, a billionaire made rich in the post-Soviet economy by selling weapons and oil. He was a supporter of radical separatist publications, but now Russia believes that because he disappeared three months ago, he is personally directing the terrorism in America. Audrey and Bill discuss the intelligence over conference phone with President Logan and Mike, and Jack's progress in hacking the files of their primary lead, Henderson. Because the country has suffered three attacks already, Logan wants Bierko stopped immediately. As Miriam watches, Jack talks to Chloe over his comm about Henderson's computer. They have not found anything yet; Miriam wants Jack to understand that her husband is innocent, just like he was innocent when Jack "forced him out of CTU". Jack reminds her that Henderson tried to blow him up, but Miriam refuses to believe Christopher is a criminal. She informs him that she and her husband looked in on Kim Bauer after Jack faked his death. Jack hesitates, but Chloe finds a shadow drive with data about Christopher's satellite phone calls. Miriam is told that terrorists might strike again soon, but denies any knowledge about her husband's password. Chloe must hack it herself. A young hospital security guard shows something to Tom Wegman, who compliments him, and runs off to show Curtis. Tom describes a picture of a strange man in an orderly outfit in a subbasement; Curtis confirms with CTU and moves out to apprehend him. Edgar Stiles runs a photo of the man through facial recognition software, and they are able to identify Viktor Grigorin. His criminal record confirms that he is the hostile. Under an air ventilation shaft, Viktor removes the nerve gas container from beneath the gurney and arms it. He hears a door behind him open, so he nervously takes the timer off the canister. Curtis and his men surround the area, but Viktor runs off. Curtis tells him to freeze, but he turns around, armed, so Curtis shoots him twice. Viktor drops dead. A TAC agent tells Manning that there is something he must see: it is the gas canister, and it is armed. Curtis calls down a chemical response team, unwilling even to touch it. The chemical team heads toward the subbasement, as Curtis reminds Buchanan that the hospital still has a large number of occupants inside. At Henderson's house, Chloe tells Jack that the gas at the hospital has been found. She also says it will take half a day to crack Christopher's password. Meanwhile, Miriam sees her husband's car arrive, but doesn't notify Jack. Bauer wants Chloe to stay focused on finding the remaining 18 canisters of gas. Christopher enters his home and calls for his wife. He sees her on the couch, and tells her to pack a bag immediately. She gives him a look, but it is too late: Jack smacks him down to the ground, and then makes him handcuff himself. Jack demands answers about the gas. He shoves the pistol into Henderson's leg, but Henderson only remarks that Jack is doing exactly what he once taught him back in CTU; his tricks won't work. Miriam screams in defense of her husband the whole time, so to prove to her that Christopher is acting suspiciously, he hands her the briefcase her husband dropped, and tells her to look inside. She unlocks it, and Jack opens it: inside is a pistol and a small fortune in stacks of cash. She begins to suspect he is lying and confronts him. Christopher only defends the perspective that by lying to her, he was defending and protecting her. Even after he was fired and framed, he still serves the country. But Jack disregards his justification, and threatens him again. Christopher only urges him to shoot. Jack suddenly shoots Miriam above the kneecap. She shrieks in shock, and as Christopher curses him, Jack says that the next shot will put her in a wheelchair for the rest of her life. She finally starts begging him to tell Jack what he wants, but Christopher restrains himself, saying that he cannot. He wants her to forgive him, as she stares in surprise and disgust. Jack also cannot believe that Henderson won't break, and it is clear that Henderson is willing to let his wife suffer even more. Jack relents and calls Chloe for an ambulance, but tells her that an interrogation room with hyoscine-pentothal must be prepared immediately for Christopher. Detecting his extreme stress, Chloe asks if Jack is alright as he goes to deal with Miriam's wound. Bill tells Jack that a CRT team is on site at the hospital. There, Curtis is attempting to defuse the detonator on the canister. A TAC agent hands Curtis an object, which has just over a minute remaining on its digital clock. A CRT agent tells Curtis that it is the remote timing display, and that he cannot defuse the tank in under 60 seconds. Manning decides to risk moving it. Since they cannot defuse it, he personally grabs it and rushes it to a containment unit that is outside the hospital. Curtis and the CRT team rush up the stairs, through the hospital, and toward a waiting van. There, Curtis hands off the gas container to a CRT agent, who loads it into the large, transparent containment apparatus. The tank is sealed inside. Viktor's remote timer reaches 00:00, and right on time, the menacing canister opens and spews out the nerve gas harmlessly. Curtis is relieved, and reports that the hospital is safe. In their apartment, Jenny McGill and Dwayne Thompkins are bound and gagged on their knees. Despite Jenny's fearful gasping, Ostroff insouciantly executes both of them with a pistol. He then calls Bierko, reporting that he now has the keycard. Bierko asks when he can reprogram it. Ostroff replies that it will take five minutes, and then he'll be able to access their main target: CTU Los Angeles. '' Memorable quotes * Martha Logan: The country's lucky to have men like you. I'm lucky. I hope you'll allow me to say that. * Aaron Pierce: (after a moment with Martha Logan) Mike, I want you to know nothing happened in there. * Mike Novick: Whatever didn't happen, make sure it doesn't happen again. * Christopher Henderson: That's right, Jack, start on my knee, just like I taught you! Sooner you do it, the sooner you see I don't know what you're talking about! * Jack Bauer: I shot her above the kneecap. She can still walk! You make me shoot her again, she'll be in a wheelchair for the rest of her life! * Jack Bauer: You son of a bitch. You don't care about anyone. Not even her. * Jack Bauer: Miriam Henderson's been shot. * Lynn McGill: Damn it, Jenny, this isn't a laundry room. This is a secure government building. * Christopher Henderson: Go ahead and do it, Jack, get it done, shoot me! Kneecap me, go ahead, do it. * Jack Bauer: Chloe, Henderson isn't trading music files with his office, there's something else on the computer, find it! * Jack Bauer: Henderson's good. He'll be able to detect a TAC team moving in. * Bill Buchanan: How do you want to play this, Jack? * Jack Bauer: He left me for dead. I'm the last person he expects to see; I should be able to walk up to his front door. Episode credits Cast Starring * Kiefer Sutherland as Jack Bauer * Kim Raver as Audrey Raines * Mary Lynn Rajskub as Chloe O'Brian * Carlos Bernard as Tony Almeida * Gregory Itzin as President Charles Logan * James Morrison as Bill Buchanan * Roger Cross as Curtis Manning * Louis Lombardi as Edgar Stiles * and Jean Smart as First Lady Martha Logan Special guest star * Sean Astin as Lynn McGill Guest starring * Jude Ciccolella as Mike Novick * Sandrine Holt as Evelyn Martin * Glenn Morshower as Aaron Pierce * Julian Sands as Vladimir Bierko * JoBeth Williams as Miriam Henderson * Nick Jameson as Yuri Suvarov * Kathleen Gati as Anya Suvarov * Jay Acovone as Tom Wegman * Thomas Vincent Kelly as Dr. Marc Besson * Penny Balfour as Jenny McGill * Alex Kuznetsov as Ostroff * and Peter Weller as Christopher Henderson Co-starring * Matthew Boylan as Dwayne Thompkins * Marat Oyvetsky as Viktor Grigorin * Angelo Perez as CRT agent Uncredited * Sam Hunter as Crewcut separatist * Michael Roddy as CTU SWAT Agent Smith * Pete Walsh as Witt Deleted appearances * Elisha Cuthbert as Kim Bauer * C. Thomas Howell as Barry Landes Production staff Background information and notes * A deleted scene on the Season 5 DVD Box Set shows Kim Bauer at home with new partner Barry Landes, while having a phone conversation with Audrey Raines. This scene was later deleted because the director wanted the audience to see Kim at the same time Jack did. * The scenes featuring Tony were filmed for the earlier episode "1:00pm-2:00pm" but were not used until this episode. * This is one of only four episodes this season to feature the entire main cast. The other episodes are "7:00am-8:00am," "11:00am-12:00pm" and "7:00pm-8:00pm." *In previous episodes, Jack's messenger bag is green. However in this episode, it's beige. * At 5:47, when Curtis informs the Chemical Response Team that the Sentox VX nerve gas canister is armed, his mask continues to move, indicating that he is still talking, despite the fact that his dialogue has finished. * There was no split screen at the end of this episode. See also *5:00pm-6:00pm (disambiguation) Day 511 511 511